Hearts, Eggs, and Band-aids
by MagnificentSoul
Summary: When life gives you lemons - make lemonade! And if any of those lemons happen to get on any open cuts - get some iodine, dab'em, clean yourself up, and patch it up with a nice smiley-face and a few bandages. OC present, Don't like, don't read. Review at your leisure.
1. Chapter 1

Hey there fanfiction people! I decided that since I'm so bored with my life, that I would make a Shugo chara fanfic

Don't worry, it's not going to start out with "One day Haruka Mary Rose Fairy Raven, who had just transferred to Seiyo Academy from America, woke up and found 6 eggs on her bed." (Lucky for you, my integrity is helping me put a lot of work and care into this) and my Character will attempt not to be an Amu/Utau Clone with about 50 charas and can instra-Character Transform upon getting them, I promise.

Heads up, Been a long time since I've watched the Anime/ Read the manga - so some people may be a bit...OOC. just warning ya

Oh right, I don't own Shugo Chara (that honor belongs to PeachPit), but I do own my OC and the various background OCs that are to follow

Hope you enjoy this menial, abysmal fanfic.

* * *

To think that her life was so determined to ruin itself that it would go to such length as putting her between a lunatic and a bunch of eggs.

Had she had her way – none of this would have happened and she would have continued her life as a mistaken notorious thug.

…You're all confused aren't you?

Well, to put it simply – it all began with a three little mistakes a young girl made on her first day of 5th grade at her new school.

* * *

"So, do you have any other questions Miss Kouka*?" Nikaidou asked

"I-it's Kouga sir," the girl responded quietly "a-and no, not really."

The two silently shuffled through the halls of Seiyo Academy, the small girl following stiffly behind him as she admired the patterns on the linoleum floor. She had to admit, uncomfortable as she felt being the new kid, with the beautiful castle like structure and wide intricate walls, her new school was pretty snazzy – almost better than her old school.

She suddenly bumped into Nikaidou and realized she was in front of what would be her new classroom, and felt herself shaking as she clutched her bag to try and keep still

"Well, here we are," He said and turned to return to his own classroom "I hope you have fun on your first day."

"W-wait!" She stammered, fussing with her bag until she finally sputtered "W-what should I do now? How should I act?"

Nikaidou stared at her for a moment before turning around again and walking off "Nothing - Just be whoever you can be."

She smiled and seemed to calm down a bit until he added "And don't run into anymore doors okay~!"

She flinched at the comment, but nodded anyway and knocked on the classroom door. There was a clamor of whispers and chatting until an adult voice told them to quiet down, and the door quickly slid open revealing a tall man with black hair and glasses.

"O-oh, hello there," He said, straightening his tie "I-i'm Mr. Nozomi, can I help you Miss?"

The girl loosened the death grip she had on her bag long enough to reach in and pull out a crumpled up piece of paper and shove it at him. He flattened it out a bit and looked it over before giving a nervous smile "O-oh, you're the new transfer student. O-odd, I imagined you being a bit…different."

She flinched (again), and the teacher motioned her inside, having to quiet the class down again as he wrote something on the board and had her stand in front of it

"C-class, we have a new student joining us today." He announced loudly, surprising the girl considering since he was so quiet before (But then again, so was she), "P-please introduce yourself to the class."

The girl felt all eyes dart right on her, and her legs started shaking again. Everyone began whispering again, and she felt herself wanting to sink into the floor boards and never return.

But then, she had to be calm, she was new here, so that meant none of her past mistakes could provide prejudice, no stories to leave doubt, and no one to judge her – she could be whoever she wanted to, just like Nikaidou had said

And at that moment, she decided to just be herself

So she closed her eyes, breathed in deep, and gave the most deadly-looking stare in the world as she managed to quickly croak out "Naoka Kouga."

She relaxed a bit at first, but stiffened again and immediately got flustered when she saw the students all back up in their chairs while Mr. Nozomi shook.

"W-why don't you tell the other students about yourself ?"

She wanted to say:

"I'm from Nara, though my family originally lived in Shiba, and moved here due to my mother's job, which is law enforcement. My father works at home and I have an aunt who lives nearby and works at the local high school. I like dolls, sewing, and alot of other things I can't count - I hope to get along with all of you."

Instead:

"I know a lot of policemen."

That was mistake one

* * *

Lunch had started and Naoka felt herself beset on all sides of the students' gossip mill as rumors of her introduction three days ago were still mutating

"Did you hear about the new student in Comet class?"

"Yeah, one of my friends is there. I heard she glared at everyone during her introduction and threatened to beat them up."

"Scary."

"I know, even Mr. Nozomi was frightened of her, he couldn't even look her in the eye during lessons."

"I heard she's been to jail before."

"Did you see those bruises on her leg, and those bandages? Do you think she's one of those delinquent kids that get into fights a lot."

"Maybe she's in a gang?"

"You know, I heard she had to stop by at the infirmary before coming to class

"I hear she talks funny, like she one of those gangster-kids."

"Maybe she's one of those Foreign-born kids? I heard there are a lot of thugs there…"

If she could, Naoka would have gone back to that moment – no, back to when her parents had the foolish idea of moving to Tokyo and having her enrolled in elementary school when she could have easily just been home-schooled. Plenty of people did it and their kids turned out fine! Sure, they lose out on social experience, but at least they weren't being gossiped about by kids they barely know secretly accusing them of being a Yakuza heir – which was completely false.

…Okay fine, one of her relatives had gone to prison - but it was just for a repeated shoplifting offense that turned out to be a serious case of kleptomania. But back to the point – she wouldn't be in this mess were it not for her mother getting transferred and the convenience of her father job being perfectly nomadic

In fact, everything can be blamed on her parents – Her father had gave her this stupid quiet demeanor and rough vocals that made her seem intimidating, and had a long list of raspy voiced ancestors who sounded like those elderly man detectives on those old TV crime dramas (Or at least that's what an uncle told her once).

And it was her mother that had "blessed" her with that steely eyed stare that had haunted the woman of her family for generations. She can remember billions of pictures from her mother's photo albums showing every female Kouga sporting the same, icy look.

Heck, forget her parents – her entire family tree was to blame for this.

Also, what was wrong with having an accent* - a lot of actors have them and everyone finds them charming, not scary!

The whispers went up in volume and Naoka quickly stood, startling them as she picked up her tray and began to walk out, until the worst thing that happened to her that day managed to get topped.

She didn't know what the school's policy on littering was, but whoever left that banana peel there had most likely broken whatever rule on it was in place and did it to be a rebellious comedian.

Speaking of which - ever see those shows where a character slips on a banana peel, gets laughed at for their pain, gets up, dusts themselves off, and walks away completely fine.

That didn't happen unfortunately.

Instead, Naoka slipped and amazingly managed to avoid cracking her skull open, but could not avoid cracking open the older student's jaw, which had sadly been inconveniently place in line with her foot when it went sailing in the air, while her tray slammed into the other one's face and her hand shoved another.

* * *

After what felt like hours sitting in the office, the teacher finally let her go, saying a student (and apparently a very special student) who had seen the scuffle vouched for her claim of it being a complete accident.

"But if I hear about anymore trouble from you, you're coming straight back here - new student or not, understand?"

Naoka just gave a grateful nod and quickly stumbled back to class.

The second she entered, everyone had gone quiet, even the teacher. She tried giving a apologetic smile, but that just seemed to make things more awkward, so she just slinked back to her desk and put her head down praying that some strange wormhole to another world would open up and take her away for, oh, about 3 years, so people would forget what she looked like.

By the end of the day, it had become solid fact that Naoka had issued an all out brawl in the lunch room, took down two seniors, and had emerged the bloody victor, with the bump on her forehead (covered by a giant Band-Aid courtesy of Mr. Nikaidou) and the dented tray (that SHE had to pay for) as "proof" of the battle.

The rest of the week's lessons droned on as Naoka reputation grew and felt herself wanting to disappear more and more.

Two weeks into school, kids were practically diving into rooms to avoid her and pressing against walls to stay out of her way. Younger students were leaving monetary offerings of peace on her desk (Which she dutifully returned, and which made things even worse).

Nikaidou told her to let it blow over and ignore it, that it was a part of elementary school life that was not going away for a long time - which just made her feel ten times worse.

"Besides, it's not like you could do any about it."

The words, as kind in their attempt were, hurt. Like it was telling her to give up.

And she certainly felt like it.

Because by the end of her first month at Seiyo, she was the school's kingpin bully. And if a person wasn't mistaking her for attempting to initiate a fight, they were either getting her sent to the principle's office or detention for no reason (Which led to points on her record that will take forever to clear up), or just plain staying out of her line of sight.

That was mistake two

* * *

After hearing about the rumors of the "terror" she was spreading at school (with some details left out thankfully), her mother had offered to help her bake cookies to share with her classmates and "start over on the right foot this time."

But her mother had been called in for work last minute, so she ended up doing it herself. It really wasn't that hard save having to improvise on a few ingredients, and now with her lunch finished, all that was left was to go back to class (and avoid any evil banana peels tempted to trip her again) and do so.

On her way to do so, cookies in hand, she had accidentally bumped into someone.

And a very important someone too - the cape and whispering of stray hallway students were dead giveaways.

"Sorry." She murmured, trying her best not to sound insincere. After all, she already had enough of the schools afraid of her, getting on the Guardians (the school's elite) bad side was something she had no pleasure of experiencing – especially since they all had enough power to make Naoka transfer twice over.

So there she was, about to walk away, when an amazing (and hastily spontaneous) idea popped into her head. Bowing quickly she gave the young girl the cookies and said "Here, you can have this."

Her red eyes seemed to light up as she stared at the treats "Really, Yaya can have this?"

Naoka nodded "uh huh, you can even share them with your friends if you-"

Next thing she knew, the girl had wrapped herself around Naoka, who was finding it more and more difficult to perform basic respiration.

"Thankyouthankyouthankyou!" She squealed "You're a really nice person-uh-"

"N-naoka Kouga." _Can't breath, losing oxygen, brain dying…_

"Thank you Nao-chan, Yaya definitely won't forget about this!", and ran off, leaving Naoka confused, but at least able to breath right again

After that, things started to seem to lighten up – everyone was talking about how nice she had been giving those Cookies to that Yaya girl and maybe they had pegged her wrong.

Just kidding - most were confused and suspicious of the action and thought Naoka was attempting to bribe/hustle Yaya's faction into looking the other way for her (nonexistent) pretty crimes, though some did at least point out how nice the gesture was.

Yep, everything was great, until –

"Attention students, attention students – There seems to have been some sort of suddenly stomach flu outbreak in the fourth grade section, if you have any siblings in the fourth grade section, please come pick them up immediately. Otherwise, we are initiating emergency evacuation. I repeat, there has been some sort of suddenly stomach flu outbreak in the fourth grade section…"

Thinking back, substituting sugar and vanilla with powdered milk and salt wasn't a great spark of culinary genius – but it was the thought that counted.

And the universal thought was that Naoka was attempting to up her charges from felony assault to attempted murder

* * *

The next day, Naoka – wearing a cold mask, scarf, and thick sun glasses, got to school, and shifted through the hallways to class while overhearing yesterday's fiasco from other earlybirds

"Ohmigod! Did you hear?"

"Hear what?"

"Kouga tried to poison one of the guardians yesterday!"

Naoka paled a bit as she stopped. Maybe she was mishearing –

"What – how?"

"Apparently, she gave the Ace chair some cookies yesterday, and when she gave it to her classmates and some other kids, they all got sick and passed out – some even started throwing up!"

"No way"

"It's a good thing Yaya didn't eat one or give them to the other guardians first or..."

And that was all Naoka needed to hear as she dashed down the hall and picked up speed – but the words seemed to have been following her.

"I heard she was planning on giving them to the other guardians too and was using Miss Yukiki to get them sick instead!"

"Can you believe it? That girl has no boundaries – taking advantage poor Yaya like that."

"C-could this be a school domination plot?"

"I bet it's a power grab!"

"She really is a thug…"

Naoko tripped, and everyone stared, making huge blotchy tears pile up more as she pushed herself off her ground and tried to find the nearest bathroom, accidentally shoving some pink haired girl in the process

* * *

Today's lesson wasn't even registered to her when class started – becoming a slow little drone as Naoka had her head buried in her arms, eyes sore from crying in the girl's stall for who knows how long.

Why couldn't she act normal around people? Why'd she have to be so clumsy? Why did her life go out of its way to ruin any chance of –

Suddenly, the principle had opened the door and interrupted her lament. Though there were many guesses being flung about, Naoka was sure that with everything that had happen, he was here to have her taken away to some remote juvenile correction facility on some far off island where she'd never be heard from again, and have to make friends with the wise veteran while fighting for her life against crazed inmates and the corrupt warden's evil hierarchy.

"Sorry to interrupt your class , but I have a message for Miss Kouga."

The girl in question lifted her head, startling a few people with her puffy red face as she asked "W-what is it?"

"The Guardians would like to speak with you after school. You know where the Royal Garden is correct?"

Naoka was thinking back to the tour she was given of the school grounds, but didn't really remember what was being told on account of focusing on the various students spying on her from afar in fear.

She gave hesitant nod

"Good! Make sure you don't arrive late, and don't be afraid to ask around if you get lost okay?"

Despite herself, she nodded, and the students whispered about how she was probably getting ready for Assassination plan B.

And Naoka, head on her desk, was pretty sure the only one getting assassinated today was her.

* * *

The final bell had rung and everyone was piling out of class. As Naoka packed up her things, she was startled by a hand slamming down on her desk, and found her grey eyes staring up at sharp green. It took a few seconds for her to realize who it was - Mine Kokone, her class representative, who everyone had nicknamed "Justice" Kokone, for more reasons than one. After the incident in the cafeteria, Mine had been on Naoka like bees on a red scarf (Though strangely apologized afterwards for some reason), and, by the looks of it, wasn't slamming the desk to show she had awesome beat skills.

"Uhh…" she began, but the brunette in front of her had quickly silenced her

"Listen you," Mine snapped, forhead shimmering in the classroom lights "You think you're such hot stuff because you got away with beating up those seniors!"

_Actually, the seniors were unfortunately in my path when I slipped on something - and I barely got away with it considering getting sent to the principle's office, then almost a detention, and getting yelled at by my dad._ she thought, but all that came out was "Uhh…"

"And poisoning the entire fourth grade class!"

_That only happened to a small amount of students and was a product of poor cooking choices._ "Uhh…"

"But now you're going to get it! You thought you were clever, escaping the mighty arms of punishment – but your reign of terror stops here!"

_What reign? All I did was come to school one day and you people built me an evil empire without even asking._ "Uhh…"

"Yes, the guardians are now wise to your despicable plan _and_ your tricks – so if you planned on anymore villainous plots, don't think for a second that they're going to let you get away with it!"

_Wasn't really trying or planning._ "Uhh…"

"The prince and the others may seem like "Whimps" to you – but they are a strong force that have protected the student body for generations, and will do so for the years to come! And trust me, they will not stop until you have been defeated by the valorous almighty sword that is JUSTICE!"

_Don't doubt that_.

Naoka simply gave a curt nod, picked up her things, and left.

* * *

Outside, Naoka was admiring the various flower bushes outside. Though it had already been a month, she couldn't help but always feel awed looking at the roses and morning glories.

"Hey isn't that…?"

The second Naoka's eyes locked onto theirs, the two girls immediately scampered off.

"Scary~!"

"I know. I can't believe the guardians want to talk to her."

Despite flinching, she quickly shook her head – there was no time to be admiring the wonder that was nature.

She had her execution to get to after all.

After a while, the school had emptied, and Naoka felt herself becoming more and more lost.

_Maybe I should have shaken my head when the principle asked if I remembered…_

Suddenly she spotted Nikaidou and Nozomi chatting amongst themselves, and began to walk over to ask them for directions when their conversation had begun to get louder

"I-I just don't know what to do anymore!" Nozomi cried as he ruffled his head in frustration "I-I've done everything I've could, but the girl has caused nothing but chaos in my class!"

"Don't you think you're overreacting a bit?" Nikaidou pointed out as Naoka slowed her steps and hid behind a tree "True, Miss Kouga has had some trouble with getting along with her peers but-"

"B-because she doesn't want to!" Nozomi growled "I-I knew she was trouble from the moment I laid eyes on her – a-and now she had my entire class cowering instead of studying for my tests! F-five students who got failing grades said it was because she tried threatening them into give her the answers and they were too frightened to study!"

_I was just asking if they wanted to study with me…_

"A-and there was the time she walked up and glared right at me, and continued the whole day for giving her a failing grade on an assignment."

_I wanted to ask what I did wrong, but you were busy with other students, so I was trying to get you attention…_

"A-and poor Miss Koyuki Miyabi – A-all she did was bump into her, and she harassed and stalked her to the point that she refused to come to school for a week, and still won't return until we let her change classes!"

_I-I was just trying to return the eraser she dropped when she bumped into me – but she keep running away when I tried talking to her…_

Nikaidou seemed to be thinking it over "Have you tried calling her parents? That's the normal response in these situations."

"I-I have!" the teacher whined "B-but the woman insists I'm wrong and refuses to listen to any of the evidence – s-she even accused the students of being the bullies instead!"

"Can you blame her – you're accusing her daughter of being, like you said earlier, "A Social Menace". Even I'd be skeptical"

"B-because she is! A-and now I have to deal with it - Oh why oh why did she have to transfer into my class!"

"Calm down Nozomi," Nikaidou started, and for a brief second, Naoka had thought he was looking at her "Maybe you're misunderstanding this. Miss Kouga seems like understanding child - perhaps if you talk to her about her behavior..."

Nozomi scoffed at the idea "P-please, the girl's likely to be as unreasonable as her mother."

"You never know," He said, and again, she thought he was looking at her "Who knows, maybe it's her way of trying to make friends?"

Nozomi stared right at Nikadou, and what came next made Naoka's heart drop

"Children like that can never make friends, no matter how hard they try."

Naoka stood there silently for a few moments, heart sinking until she finally came out from behind the tree and walked over.

Nikaidou smiled "Oh, Miss Kouka, what are you doing here – shouldn't you be at the Royal Garden with the Guardians?"

Nozomi froze as tried avoiding eye-contact with Naoka, but the girl didn't even seem to notice that or the fact that Nikaidou mispronounced her name again.

"I-I got lost…" She murmured as Nikaidou walked over a patted her shoulder

"I see," He said as he gently pushed her forward "Come with me, I'll help you find it."

Once they were out of earshot, Naoka sputtered out "M-mr. N-nikaidou."

"Yes?"

"W-what sh-should I do?"

Nikaidou grew quiet for a long time

"Nothing" He shrugged "Just give up and move on."

* * *

She looked around dazedly, but only saw more flower bushes and trees _Did I go the wrong way? But I'm sure Mr. Nikaidou pointed this way?_

But eventually, there it was – a giant glass dome filled to the brim with flowers and surrounded by trees.

She stared for a long time before moving forward - but try as she did to walk towards the entrance, she just couldn't bring herself to take a single step.

_What's the point in being here, I'll just do something stupid that makes them all hate me, and more people will hate me and so on…_

And suddenly, her heart hurt.

It was unbearable, like someone was pouring Tabasco sauce all over it. Everything – the rumors, the horrible first month, this, it was too much!

It hurt too much!

"_Children like that can never make friends, no matter how hard they try."_

_Just give up_

...They were both right; she should just give up.

What point was there in even trying to fix her reputation?

What was the point in trying to make friends?

It was all so hopeless-

It was just…

"**Useless.**"

* * *

Naoka couldn't remember what happened after that, just that she felt sleepy – but the next thing she knew, someone was shaking her-

But before we continue, let me tell you a story.

One day, a girl's grandfather, who was a huge jujutsu fan, wanted to teach his granddaughter how to fight, because they needed to bond – that and he wasn't going to let no slick-talking little boys walk over his sweet little grandbaby, no sir-re.

So the granddaughter, despite not even knowing the full alphabet at the time, was dragged into a long and sordid affair with the martial arts, and eventually, she began to enjoy herself and used it to show off to her friends and such.

Then one day, there was an incident.

Though I can not go into detail, I can say it was a bad incident.

So bad the girl quit training, much to the disappointment of the grandfather

So bad the girl's parents had to move.

Heck, the fact is the badness of the incident was so great, she swore off fighting, and now only pulls out those skills when she's A) Surprised, B) Scared, or C) Classified.

And sadly, when she had the misfortune of punching her shaker square in the nose, she was both.

There was screaming and yelling and "Omigods" and one "That was cool – I mean, oh man!"

But Naoka wasn't paying attention to that.

No, she was more focused on the splash of red decorating her paling fist.

Naoka stared wide-eyed at her fist, then her victim, and froze -

Her heart raced, her face reddened, and, with all the prompt grace she barely owned, Naoka fainted again.

And that, dear friends, was mistake number three

* * *

*Kouka: Kouka means "Expensive", though the truth is Nikaidou just substituted the "G" in her name for a "K" on purpose for *SPOILER*

*For those of you who don't know this, Nara and Shiba are in the Kanto-region of Japan, so Naoka speaks with A Kanto-dialect/accent as a opposed to a "normal dialect/accent" since Shugo Chara's set in Tokyo. To give you an idea, imagine that she's speaking with a new-york accent(That's usually the go-to for dubs so...). I would have written it out like that - but Imma lazy wimp and stuff and not sure how to...

* * *

I've always wanted to do a Shugo chara fic, but never did because –

One: Never had time

Two: Never had experience and

Three: Never had motivations

But now I have all three, so I thank you for reading and hope you all stick by Me and Naoka as she tried to make her way through her new confusing life. (Please give me a heads up if she's going to Mary Sue Territory - because I wish to avoid that at all costs and expenses)

Oh, and to relieve some of the fans – it's not going to be an Ikuto fanfic (Much as I love him and his sexiness, there are already hundreds of them flooding the fan community. That and he's not my type.). Tell me what you think.

Seeya laters dominators~!


	2. Chapter 2

Naoka stared deeply into the sidewalk as she walked home, eyes boring right into every crack in the cement.

Why you ask? – Well, with the day she had had, she was vainly hoping that if she stared deep and long enough, she'd create a giant hole, fall into it, and land into the mole people's village, where she would spend the rest of her miserable life as their slave.

Or indentured servant, depending on how advance their morals on human labor are.

Shoot, she'd even let them sacrifice her to their mole people god, or even become said god – just so long as it meant this day would just end.

"Are you alright Miss Kouga?"

Naoka ended her staring contest with the ground and gave a startled jump at the person next to her before wildly waving her hands around.

"N-no Queen's chair Fujisaki! Things are fine Queen's chair Fujisaki! Everything's fine Queen's chair Fujisaki! The world is fine Queen's chair Fujisaki! Life is fine Queen's chair Fujisaki! The universe itself is-"

The brunette girl stared for a while before placing a hand on her shoulder while holding back a laugh "Well that's good to hear – but you don't have to be so nervous you know?"

_I don't?_ "I-I don't?"

"Yes, I may be a guardian, but I'm still just a regular student like you, so there's no need to be formal."

_Yeah, except I'm not the school idol with endless scholarly democratic powers and the entire faculty and student body on a little red string_ "U-uh huh."

Silence engulfed the walk again until Naoka finally squeaked "Y-you should go home Que-**Miss** Fujisaki."

"Hmm?"

"I-I mean, m-my house isn't that far, a-and I already caused you all enough trouble – th-there's no need for you to put in so much effort! And a-aside from that, your parents are probably worried…"

Suddenly Nadeshiko stopped, and for a moment Naoka thought she had offended her until she gave her a very bright gentle smile "Miss Kouga , I insisted on taking responsibility in making sure you arrived home safely – and I plan to do just that, so there's no reason to worry yourself over me. Besides, it was our fault you're heading home so late, it's the least I can do..."

* * *

_Naoka stared up at the judge's stand, quivering in fear as Nozomi glared down on her while the guardians, her parents, her classmates, Seiyo teachers, kids from her old school, and her next-door neighbor's dog all stared in begrudging fury and Mine walked up to the defense post, looking rather viciously satisfied._

"_Naoka Kouga," Mine boomed "You are charged with bullying, criminal assault, attempted murder, friendlessness, and being a menace against society and JUSTICE! Not to mention a bunch of other heinous deeds I'm sure you've committed in the past and plan to in the future! How do you plead?"_

"_No-Not guil-" she tried to whimper, but Mine would have none of that._

"_Jurors, I ask you to turn to the left." _

_A spot light shined on a group of people covered in bruises and bandages, and a few Naoka unfortunately recognized. They all glared hatefully at her and she quickly turned away_

"_YOU SEE!" She bellowed "Even in the face of her victims – the defendant has no remorse for her evil or the damage she's done!"_

"_Th-that's not-"_

"_THEREFORE – I suggest the highest level of punishment be merited down upon her."_

_Naoka tried to speak up again, but found herself drowned out in the oddly titled cries for her demise._

"_Death by tea!"_

"_Sugar injection!"_

"_Macaroon stoning!" _

"_Chocolate chip rifle squad!"_

"_Stuff animal burial!"_

"_Tickle Torture!"_

"_Strawberry cake Guillotine!"_

"_Community service – of Death!"  
_

_Nozumu banged his oversized gavel "Order, order!" he yelled before turning to the Jury "Has the Jury reached a verdict?"_

_Yaya stepped forward and pulled out a piece of paper "Yes your honor. We the Jury find the defendant, Naoka Kouga, guilty of all charges and demand she be punished to the fullest extent of the law!"_

"_Guilty! Guilty!" the other jurors' chanted while Nozumu nodded and leered down viciously at the poor girl _

"_Then by the powers vested in me by the guardians and the Seiyo school board – I sentence you to life imprisonment with no visitation!"_

_Then suddenly, an giant black egg appeared, and it kept getting bigger and bigger and bigger and bigger until it opened up and-_

* * *

"No!" she cried, and shot up.

"A-are you okay?"

Naoka blinked a few times before looking around and realizing she wasn't in a black court room being menaced by her classmates and neighbor's dog, but a rather nice looking room with beautiful flowers everywhere and a table with what she could honestly say was the most cutest tea-set she'd ever seen.

She also realized she wasn't alone. Surrounding her were people who, although she's never directly met or talked to them, were pretty well known to her.

The first she'd already met – Yaya Yuiki, Ace chair and the girl she "attempted to poison" for those out there who want to be technical. She was beloved by the entire school, and anyone who took a look at the precious face either instantly fell in love with her cuteness or wanted to make her their little sister. She was always nice to everyone (and she meant EVERYONE) and never let that bouncily, sunny smile leave her face. True, there were those who complained about her being too cutesy and energetic, and needing to "grow-up" a bit, but that almost never hampered her student approval ratings at the least. And that smile of hers – Naoka almost felt diabetic just looking at it, or just looking at her period, and the entire school felt happily the same. The girl was just that darn adorable! Sweetness incarnate in every single sugary way.

And the bundle of adorableness had a relieved look on her face as she bounced up and down "Yay, she's awake! Thank goodness!"

Suddenly, some tapped her shoulder, and she nearly jumped ten feet in the air as she turned to face whoever was behind her.

"Sorry," a tall brunette said, handing her a glass of water "Here, you must be thirsty."

Naoka quickly took the glass and looked away blushing, taking tiny sips while she continuously looked back at her as the girl joined the other two.

Nadeshiko Fujisaki, the Queen's chair. She was the most popular girl in school, and for a reason – she was more beautiful than every girl in school put together 5 times over, not to mention kind, gracefully, friendly, and gentle (and Rich), things Naoka would trade her entire household twice over to be. All the boys wanted to date her while the girls admired her from afar with amorous envy, wishing they could be that beautiful that easily - Some even secretly wishing she was boy so they'd feel less envious (or awkward for noticing). However, there were those who felt she was too nice and kind and beautiful and accused her of being full of herself, but Naoka never actually understood why. Whenever she saw her in the hall, Naoka would take one look at her silky black hair and shining bright skin and feel guilty doing so, like she was looking at a angel descending from holyground when she herself was just some petty village girl who was just passing by. Even now she couldn't look at her without comparing herself and feeling plain in comparison.

"Are you feeling okay?" she asked

Naoka just gave a tiny nod and continued drinking. She looked outside for a moment and realized the sun was already getting ready to sink.

"S-sorry," She murmured as she finished the water "I-I've been inconveniencing you haven't I?"

"Don't worry about it, we've just glad your okay." a tanned red-head chuckled.

Jack's chair Kukai Souma, athletic superstar and, after King's chair, one of the most sought after male students in the school in both sports and social circles. He was known for being a jokester, as well as being friendly with almost all the guys in school (Naoka has overheard some whispers about him being "too friendly" with the other guys, but most brush it off as typical girl gossipy stuff). He was the type people say "Bursts with energy" and said energeticness was rumored to be rather infectious. He was always coming to help perk up students and cheerfully always took tasks given by the teacher. But his most highest achievement has been soccer, through which he's won the school probably 10 championships already and has been crowned team MVP and star ace, and could be for a lot of other sports too if he wanted to. Naoka wanted to wanted to watch one of the practices once, but the second she tried getting close to the field, Mine surprised up out of no where (most likely following her) and accused her of attempting to "sabotage" the practice, which made Naoka trip and fall into the spots equipment, which nearly got her in trouble (again).

"You had us worried though," he added "for a second I though you were gonna punch someone again."

Naoka felt herself pale again at the words, and Nadeshiko quickly elbowed him "What he means is that it's a relief you're feeling better."

Naoka hesitantly nodded as she suddenly remembered she had injured someone before passing out (again), and tried to scout out who it was she accidentally socked in the face to ask if they were okay when she realized something.

"W-what exactly-" She began before the door swung open and voices leaked in.

"Are you sure you don't want to go home Miss Hinamori?" a light voice asked, causing Naoka and then others to turn.

"I-it's fine I just-" Another started to say, until the owners came into view and froze at the sight of Naoka, who froze right back

There he was – Tadase Hotori, the famously praised King's chair in all his glory. Naoka never really got to see him because every time he did show up, all the girls would rush in and the hall became an untraversable sea of squeals and autograph notebooks and Naoka didn't want to get in the way of that. But she heard girls gossiping about him, about how he was such a brave, kind figure, who was always lending a hand to a student in need. True, there was talk of a loud, oddly dramatic side, and there were some girls that had some rather…choice words to say about his attitude, but it was always about how polite he was, and how he acted a complete gentleman to all the girls, like a prince even (a title every girl demanded be used for him in discussions). Seeing him now, the squeals seemed justified. True, he was shorter than Naoka, a tad girly looking, but he was handsome to say the least – shining blonde hair, soft purple eyes, a warm, friendly face; Had Naoka not known any better, she'd think he really was a prince straight out of a fairytale.

But her main focus was the tall pinkette next to him holding a tissue to her bandaged nose. Miss Amu Hinamori – A transfer student like her who was holder of the recently added Joker's chair and the school's idol. She had heard the stories of "Cool and Spicy Amu", how she could freeze people with a look, how she was a rebel like her (Well, not exactly like her, but the point stands), how she was always so cool that no one dared approach her out of sheer feelings of being too below her, how she was so fashionable she outclassed models, how she never let anything faze her or get to her, how she always wowed everyone in her classes, how she had suddenly been outdoing everyone in PE, Home Ec, the arts, etc.

To summarize – to everyone at Seiyo academy, Amu Hinamori was awesomeness incarnate squared in general.

Heck, saying she's the school's idol is an understatement – she was the freaking school empress! Even before she joined the guardians, she had students practically lining up to bow at her feet, or so Naoka's heard.

And Naoka, a nobody transfer student mistaken for delinquent – had punched her square in the nose.

Just when she though "My life can't sink lower than this." Low and behold, another level of accidental depravity is discovered underneath the dirt of misfortune!

_Well, only one thing to do now…_

Naoka placed down the water and, before anyone could blink or stop her, leapt out in front of Amu and took a bowing position on the floor, face glued to the intriguing linoleum (Seriously, the place was that cool looking; her dad would have an artistic spasm just standing in the room.)

"I'm so sorry for what I did. I didn't mean to hit you in the face like that, it's just that you startled me and I acted out of reflex. I really hope I didn't hurt you too badly and you can forgive me and accept my apology. I also like to apologize for making you all care for me while I was unconscious, as it getting late and I must have inconvenienced you all as your parents must be worried, though I appreciate your help and am thankful for your actions."

That…probably would have been better to say.

"PLEASE DON'T HAVE ME EXPELLED!"

All the guardians blinked "um…"

_What I meant is that I'm sorry about what happened earlier_ "I shouldn't have hit you!"

_It was a complete accident_ "It's all my fault!"

_I hope you weren't badly injured_ "Please don't hate me!"

_I hope you can forgive me and, perhaps, we can put this all behind us and start again as friends _"I'll pay you!"

A few more ramblings and some coherent apologizes went tumbling out her mouth for a good while before she started shaking and her eyes started to burn.

_Great, now I'm going to cry in front of them…_

Suddenly, a hand was placed on her shoulder, and Naoka looked up to see the king's chair smiling down kindly at her

"Please don't cry," He said, handing her a handkerchief "It's okay, no one's mad at you."

_You're not?_ "Y-you're not?" She whimpered as she wiped her eyes

"Of course not!" Hinamori said as she walked over and crouched down too "It was a complete accident! Besides, my nose doesn't hurt anymore, and it stopped bleeding already."

Naoka winced at the word "Bleeding", but nodded slightly

"And aside from that," Tadase added "Why did you think you were going to get expelled?"

_Oh, just the fact that you guys practically run the school and accidentally hitting one of you would be equivalent to criminal assault in the eyes of our peers _"Y-you're the guardians a-and I hit the Joker chair and, well…"

"And I like I said," Amu said "It was an accident – you don't need to worry about it or anything!"

"Besides," Nadeshiko added "We have no control over your attendance here - only faculty can decide to expel a student."

Naoka let out a breath she hadn't even realized she'd been holding and began twiddling her fingers together "O-oh…"

_Nice going Naoka – make yourself looking threatening AND stupid_

* * *

The explanation was rather concise – After the principle had confirmed to them of Naoka's agreement to meet, they went to the garden and waited for her, hoping to get her side on the "Classroom wide poisoning" that she "instigated" and clear things up, as Yaya's teacher was actually gunning to have her severely punished for her practically putting her entire classroom out of commission (As expected, though you'd think she'd be happy about the free day-off). But some time had passed and she hadn't shown, they got worried and went to look for her. That's when they found her unconscious outside (The cause of which Naoka was still troubled by as she kept pulling up a blank on why) and tried to wake her, leading to the punching. For some odd reason, they all seemed to be sharing a look – but the poor transfer student couldn't figure out for what or why because she was focusing solely on what was being told to her.

"I'm sorry," She murmured, rubbing her arm guiltily "I've caused so much trouble – you shouldn't have done this for me."

"And like we said, everything's cool!" Kukai insisted, jabbing his thumb at himself "'sides, we're the guardians – it's our job to keep an eye out for fellow students!"

Tadase nodded "That is correct. You didn't do anything wrong, we're just glad your safe."

Naoka looked down embarrassed – the student council at her school were never this proactive, she wasn't use to having people than her parents show concern like this…

"S-still, making you all stay after school like this if unfair to you." She murmured "And besides, everyone already thinks I'm guilty anway so…"

Then Amu hit her on the head

…No, you not misreading anything. Joker Chair Amu Hinamori hit Student Naoka Kouga on the head. Well, it was more of a slapped on the skull, but it's the same result…

"J-Joker Hinam-" She started, rubbing the now sore spot on her head while Amu sudden pointed at her

"Stop saying that!"

"H-Huh?"

"That! Saying "Everyone already thinks I'm guilty" when you want to really say "Shut up, I'm innocent! Now let me tell you what happened"! If you want them to listen to you, speak up!"

Naoka just gaped while Amu continued "Letting everyone jump to conclusions is the same as saying "I'm already guilty"! You can't let everyone decide who you are or what you did without putting up a fight! If you want to prove you're a good person, you need to act like you know it! Now I want to hear you say "I'm not guilty!""

Naoka looked down at her hands for a while, then gave a weak "…i-i'm not guilty."

Amu's glared "Louder!"

"I-I'm not guilty…!"

"Louder!"

"I'm Not Guilty!"

"LOUDER"

"I'M NOT GUILTY!"

"YOUR NOT WHAT?"

"NOT GUILTY! IT'S NOT MY FAULT!"

"AND WHY IS THAT!"

Naoka shut her eyes and bellowed as loudly as she could "BECAUSE I DIDN'T MEAN TO HIT THOSE GUYS, I TRIPPED! AND I JUST WANTED TO STUDY WITH MY CLASSMATES, I DIDN'T MEAN TO SCARE THEM INTO FAILING! AND I WAS ONLY TRYING TO RETURN MIYABI'S ERASER, BUT SHE KEPT RUNING AWAY!"

"That's right! You can't expect misunderstanding to go away, you have to-!"

"AND HOW WAS I SUPPOSE TO KNOW MIXING POWDERED MILK AND SALT TOGETHER FOR COOKIES WOULD GIVE PEOPLE FOOD POSIONING! THEY SHOULD HAVE PUT THAT ON THE RECIPE!"

Everyone went quiet for a moment

"…Wait, that's what you used?!"

Naoka blushed "W-well we didn't have any milk and sugar in the house, and it was too late to go to the store. B-besides, I though using the salt would just make it taste a little weird, a-and powered milk's still milk – it's just a powdery version is all…"

Everyone went quiet again. Then suddenly, Naoka started giggling. It was odd, spontaneous, and out of nowhere.

"M-Miss Kouga, are you okay?" Nadeshiko asked

"I-I'm fine, it's just," She stuttered, trying to speak between laughing fits "It feels really good to say that stuff out loud. I never felt better…"

And Naoka just continue to laugh and laugh until she had forgotten why she had began laughing in the first place…

* * *

After that, Naoka was informed that she was to show up in front of the principle and make her stand, and Nadeshiko offered to take her home.

Which brings us to here…

"W-well, there it is!" Naoka muttered, pointing to the slate grey roofed house a few blocks ahead. She turned to Nadeshiko and nervously bowed "T-thank you for walking me home! Y-you should probably get home before-"

"Nonsense," she said, suddenly linking their arms together "I'll walk you to the door."

She tried to protest, but before Naoka could do anything, Nadeshiko practically starting dragged her to the house. She had attempted to escape, but the graceful brunette had quite the grip

_W-why is she so strong?!_

Once they had arrived to the front door, Naoka knocked a few times and waited a bit before the lock clicked and the door swung open, revealing her dad, bedraggled dressed as usual and not looking very pleased at the moment

"Naoka, where have you been?" He asked, the worry in his gravely voice making him sound rather terrifying "Do you know what time it is - You should have been home before now?"

Naoka looked away rather ashamed – she had caused trouble for the guardians and made her father worried sick about her. If her mother had been home as well though, things would be a lot worse…

Nadeshiko released Naoka and gave a polite apologetic bow "It's my fault – my group and I wanted to speak to your daughter after school, but some unforeseen circumstances on both parties parts caused us to keep her late. I am very sorry and hope you can forgive us."

Her father looked a bit taken back, and Naoka felt the same – she never expected _The_ Nadeshiko Fujisaki to humble herself like that, especially when the blame of the situation wasn't mainly on her.

Naoka quickly turned to her father "N-no, it's my fault! I passed out and-"

"Wait, you passed out!" He cried, and held her shoulders "What happened? Are you sick? Do you need-"

"I-it's fine! I-I was just-" ___WasIsick?Iwasnervous, .ButIdon'tremember _ "n-not feeling well I guess. Queen-Err, Miss Fujisaki and the others looked after me. They're really nice people and It's my fault because I wasn't being careful and I got lost and I have bad reflexes and I didn't think about calling home first and I'm so sorry I was being -"

Suddenly, her father began patting her head, urging her to stop. That was usually the only way her parents could get to Naoka to quite down or stop rambling.

"I'm not saying they aren't," He chuckled "I was just worried because you said you fainted. I'm rather glad there were people nearby to help, but I wished you'd call me before so I wasn't sitting her worrying."

He then turned to Fujisaki and bowed, prompting Naoka to follow suit "Thank you so much for looking after my daughter."

"It was my pleasure. Nadeshiko gave a small smile and bowed again before turning to Naoka "Remember to come by the Principle's office tomorrow so we can take care of things. I hope you two have a pleasant evening."

And with that Nadeshiko left and Naoka and her father entered the house.

"Your mom's still at work, but she'll be home soon." He said as Naoka began taking off her shoes and he headed back to the living room, sitting in front of a table drowned in scratched out pieces of paper "By the way, what did she mean about the principal's office?"

Naoka flinched "A-ah, about that…"

"Does it have anything to do with the call I got from the school this afternoon?"

Naoka flinched again and carefully placed her shoes next to the others in the house "M-maybe?"

"Naoka."

The young girl tentatively walked in, tight grip on her skirt "I-It's just a misunderstanding, I promise, I'll take care of it."

She felt her father's gaze boring into her – sometimes that concern stare of his could be more powerful and frightening than a thousand of her mother's glares – and gazed down at her feet, feeling her eyes tear up before she quickly wiped them, and suddenly gave her father an unexpected look of determination and, for the first time in years, held his gaze "I promise, it won't be like last time, I promise."

Her father sighed before standing, walking over and giving the girl a gentle pat on the head "I know sweetie, I promise too…"

* * *

[A/N]

Thank you for reading

Sorry this chapter took so long – I had graduation, other fic chapter's I'm simultaneously working on, other websites, and being procrastinative in general and thank you for your patience. I'm considering writing Naoka speech in an accent because I wanted to be fancy and all that jazz – what do you think?

Sorry if the chapter seems short, but I wanted to quickly establish Naoka's first encounter with the Guardians and Amu, but there will be more run ins in the future. I also apologize if Naoka's descriptions of them seemed too lavish and "Sueish", but this was actually partly on purpose. Most of SC fic's I've read over the years don't usually give perspective to how regular students view the Cannon characters (with the exception of background events) because their OCs usually already have (Hatched or Unhatched) guardian character and have attended Seiyo long enough that they can establish a quick bond with them, and I wanted to see if I could explore that a bit. The students seem to put the Guardians (as well as Amu even before she joined them) on rather high pedestals, and with Naoka's inherent tendency to exaggerate, I wanted to have some fun with that view point. I also hope I was not being too OOC with the Cannon characters or that their interaction seemed superficial – I considered with the fact that Naoka had passed out twice, and the fact it was late and them contributing her reactions to shock, stress of having her egg removed, and other factors, the guardians would extend some sympathy and not blame her too much for Amu's injury. I honestly hate how Amu's "Be yourself" speech came out, think I'll come back and fix it later

Once again, thanks for reading

PS: Naoka's not getting her egg anytime soon (Sorry), but will be witness to many odd events.


End file.
